The New Adventures of Snooper
The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber is an upcoming American animated mystery-adventure comedy television series produced by in association with Warner Bros. Animation. It is a reboot of the classic Hanna-Barbera cartoon Snooper & Blabber, a segment from The Quick Draw McGraw Show starring a pair of cat-and-mouse detectives named Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse. It will premiere on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and WB Kids. Plot The cartoon follows the adventures (and misadventures) of famous sleuths Snooper and Blabber, who run a detective agency in the big city and solve cases from both at home and abroad. A diverse cast of old and new characters have appeared in the cartoon, such as Jennifer Silverfur-Snooper (Snooper's wife), Lacey Mousefine-Mouse (Blabber's wife), Angel Snooper (Snooper and Jenny's daughter), Harriet Snooper (Snooper's mother), Hazel, Toot Sweet, the Evil Scientist family and many more. A few elements from the original H-B cartoon also carry over to its modern incarnation, like Snooper's constantly-changing catchphrases ("Stop in the name of the Private-Eye random institution!") and the old-fashioned slapstick and humor associated with most H-B cartoons. Season 3 would later introduce three new characters: Lucky Snooper (the second-born daughter of Snooper and Jenny) and Collin and Cody Mouse (the twin sons of Blabber and Lacey). Characters Heroes *'Super Snooper' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the main character and protagonist of the series. *'Blabber Mouse' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Snooper's assistant and deuteragonist of the series. *'Jennifer Silverfur-Snooper' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the wife and love interest of Super Snooper. Like him, Jenny is a cat detective, and can be seen teaming up with him and Blabber and Lacey on most cases. While she understands that her mate isn't quite the brightest tool in the shed sometimes, she makes good use of her knowledge of criminology to take down even the toughest of bad guys. In terms of personality, she is a sweet, kind, patient, intelligent, and strong-willed young woman with a good sense of humor. She serves as a voice of reason for her mate and a softer contrast to his traditional "hardboiled detective" (no pun intended) lifestyle; as a loving mother of two kittens, her maternal instincts drive her to be more receptive to helping lost children and protecting them from those who seek to harm them, no matter what the species. *'Lacey Mousefine-Mouse' (voiced by ) - the wife and love interest of Blabber Mouse. Born and raised in a family of rodent socialites, she joined the Snooper Detective Agency gang after they had rescued her parents from an assassination attempt by her ex-boyfriend Bobby "One-Eye" Ratford. She later married Blabber in the Season 2 episode "Here Comes The Bride" and, as of Season 3, is a proud mother of twin boys Collin and Cody Mouse. Villains *'Dick Dastardly' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the main antagonist of the series. **'Muttley' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Dastardly's pet dog/sidekick and the second main antagonist of the series. *'Morgan Le Cheese '(voiced by TBD) - an evil mouse sorceress. She uses her powers of black magic to accomplish her goals, such as robbing a bank or kidnapping an important figure. *'The Crimson Beetle' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a self acclaimed supervillain who uses Beetle themed weaponry for his evil schemes. *'Pharoh Al-Rinda' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'TBD' (new villain) *'TBD' (new villain) *'TBD' (new villain) *'The Evil Scientist Family '- the minor antagonists. While not really evil, they're still the creepiest residents outside of the city. The family consists of Mr. J. Evil Scientist (voiced by TBD), his wife Morticia (voiced by Jennifer Hale), and their young son Junior (vocal effects by Frank Welker), the latter of whom the Snoopers have been known to babysit on a few occasions. Supporting *'Angel Snooper' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the five-year-old daughter of Snooper and Jenny. Angel is a kitten with ambitions bigger than her size and age. *'Lucky Snooper' (vocal effects by Cathy Cavadini) - the younger daughter of Snooper and Jenny and Angel's baby sister. *'Collin Mouse' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Cody Mouse' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Snagglepuss' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a pink mountain lion who lives in the city's local zoo. *'Harriet Snooper' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - the mother of Super Snooper, mother-in-law of Jennifer and paternal grandmother of Angel and Lucky. *'Toot Sweet' - Snooper and Blabber's old friend from their past cases. *'Hazel the Telephone Gal' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Andrew Silverfur' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - Jenny's father and Snooper's father-in-law. *'Helen Silverfur' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - Jenny's mother and Snooper's mother-in-law. *'Lord Alfred Mousefine' (voiced by Tim Curry) - the wealthy patriarch of the Mousefine Manor and father of Lacey. He is a typical "old money" upper-class mouse who, from the very beginning, expressed disapproval of his only daughter's relationship with Blabber and (much to Snooper and Jenny's dismay) discriminated against cats. The tensions between him and his new son-in-law have cooled somewhat following the events of "Here Comes The Bride", as he was seen apologizing to Blabber for his actions and wishing him good luck in the marriage. In later episodes, he and his wife Lucerne are seen embracing their role as benefactors of the Snooper Detective Agency and the gang's closest allies. *'Lady Lucerne Mousefine' (voiced by Russi Taylor) - Lord Alfred's wife and mother of Lacey. Episodes See List of The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber episodes. Reception Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:2018 Category:TV-Y7-FV